Cygnus Hyōga
Cygnus Hyōga is the Legendary Cygnus Bronze Saint who fought alongside Seiya and his friends in order to protect Athena and the world 25 years ago. During these years, he has learned to stay cool whenever he is in battle, as that was something he learned from his master, Camus, the former Aquarius Gold Saint. Profile and Stats Alias: Tier: At least 5-C Attack Potency: At least Moon level Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Background Physical Appearance Hyōga is an average tall, well-built man of Russian origin with light-tan skin, blue eyes and blonde hair and eyebrows. Whenever he doesn't wear his cloth, Hyōga wears black pants, a blue T-shirt, orange fur that covers at his feet, blue bandages on his forearms, as well as a dark brown long coat with dark fur trimming. Personality Hyōga is a calm and collected person, trying to stay cool and calm in battle, unlike Seiya, Shiryū and Shun. However, he is also very caring for his friends, and is shown to have feelings, being very passionate and devoted to his own ideals. Behind that cool presence is a gentle soul after all, which is later revealed during his travels with his close friends. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Ice Manipulation: Water Manipulation: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Immense Durability: Genius Intellect: Poison Resistance: Tremendous Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Techniques Diamond Dust: Hyōga manipulates the atoms in the air to create ice crystals which he uses to damage or freeze his target. Frozen Ring: Hyōga freezes the water molecules around his target and creates a ice ring to stop their movements. The rings in time grow tighter and increase in number. Freezing Coffin: Hyōga freezes the area around his enemy then creates a block of ice that consumes the enemy. Aurora Thunder Attack: Hyōga's strongest technique. To perform it, he claps both hands together before releasing a large beam of ice and snow at his opponent. Aurora Execution: The ultimate technique of the Aquarius Gold Saint(s), which he learned from his former master, Camus. After utilizing the stance similar to his Aurora Thunder Attack, Hyōga shoots out a cold aura that reaches absolute zero temperatures. This will freeze the atoms in the body, killing the target. Equipment Cygnus Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. It mostly consists of white-bluish armored platting that covers his upper chest and back, lower arms, waist shaped like a belt, and legs that go right up to his knees, over a white, sleeveless outfit. He also wears a headpiece with the shape of a swan covering his head. He also has a shield on his left arm and several, sapphire-like diamonds appear on his Cloth. The shoulder guards are more pointy and have a diamond on top of each said platting. Aquarius Cloth Stone: Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Legendary Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Shadow Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Tier 5 Class